Networking device hardware can be time consuming depending on the availability of users and the types of device hardware. Oftentimes, users may avoid real-time telephone communications because attempts at establishing such communications may not always result in a connection. For example, placing a phone call to a person who is not available may not result in a channel of communication between two persons. Therefore, the time and energy spent placing the phone call would be wasted.